Revenge
by Hikari3
Summary: Someone takes Bakura's soul! But do they want something else?
1. confusion

*Bakura's POV*  
  
When I woke up I saw my Yami leaning against the door and glaring at me. "Um, Hello Yami" I said.  
  
"Don't 'Um, Hello Yami' me!!!" He yelled. It was 5:03 AM and I was afraid he would wake someone up.  
  
"Keep it down." I said. "Do you want to wake up the entire city????" I asked.  
  
He glared and then stopped and turned around. "Aren't you gonna threaten me???" I asked.  
  
"I'll do it tomorrow. Now leave me alone!!!" He yelled.  
  
I left my room and went down and turned on the TV. "All schools will be closed due to the snow." I heard . I turned it off and looked outside. Snow was everywhere. I couldn't even see the mailboxes!!! I walked back into my room to change. Then I noticed Yami wasn't there.  
  
"Yami? Where are you???" I asked. I walked back downstairs. He was looking out the window in fear. It was strange seeing him afraid.  
  
"What's wrong???" I asked him. "W-what's that white stuff coming from the sky???" He asked. I began to laugh.  
  
He glared at me. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" He yelled. I stopped laughing and looked at him. "That white stuff is snow." I said smiling.  
  
"I don't like it." He said. "Now leave me alone." He said as he stomped off into the kitchen.  
  
"I'll never understand him." I sighed. "Yami, go into your soul room." I said. "NO!!!" I heard him yell.  
  
I noticed the Millennium Ring was glowing..."Oh great." I sighed.  
  
*Yami Bakura's POV*  
  
I walked into the living room and almost fainted when I saw Bakura. He was...no he couldn't be...I was probably seeing things.  
  
"Yami?" He asked in a small voice. I took a step away from him and ran over to the phone. I quickly dialed that runt's number.  
  
"Hello? Yugi speaking." He said. "I...I....I need your help." I said. "IT'S YOU!!!" He yelled. "Did you do something to Bakura?!" He asked loudly.  
  
"SHUT UP!!! I didn't do anything to him!" I noticed he put me on speaker. "What happened???" I heard Yami's voice.  
  
"I don't know. I just saw him and he was..." I stopped. I heard Yami sigh. "Listen. We'll be there in 5 minutes, OK?" He asked.  
  
"Fine." I said I as I hung up the phone. I looked back at Bakura then I took another step back. "They'd better get here soon..." I said to myself.  
  
  
_________________________________________________________  
Hikari: The End!!!   
(People glare)   
Hikari: Um, I was kidding!!! Anyways give me reviews. Then you can find out what happens to Bakura ^_^  
Bakura: What did you do to me?!  
Hikari: Um, nothing.... 


	2. what is going on?

__________________________  
  
*Yami Bakura's POV*  
  
I looked at him again. It didn't look like he was breathing at all. Why am I so worried? Why should I care?! I decided to put him on the couch.  
Then I walked and looked out the window. There was that 'snow' again. I don't see why those mortals like it so much. Its evil...  
  
Then I heard laughter...I turned and saw no one.  
  
"I think I've gone insane." I said to myself.  
  
*Yugi's POV*  
  
  
"Let's go Yami." I said. He walked over to the door and picked up a shovel. "What's that for???" I asked.  
  
"Yugi, look at how deep that white stuff is. I think we'll need this to get through." He said. I looked out and sighed.  
We had to get there fast and see what happened to Bakura.  
It must be something bad if Yami Bakura sounded…scared. I picked up a shovel and followed Yami out.  
  
"OK. How do we get there???" He asked. I looked around. I couldn't see anything! "Hey Yami. Put me up and that street light." I said.  
  
"Why?" He asked. "Just do it." I said. He sighed and helped me up. Once I was up I could finally see everything!…er…sort of.  
  
"I'M ON TOP OF THE WORLD!!!!" I yelled outloud. Then I looked at Yami. He stared strangly and then blinked a couple of times.  
  
"Let's go!" I hopped off and landed in the snow. "AIBOU!!!!" Yami yelled. "I'm fine." I said. Then he pulled me out.  
  
We began to shovel our way through the snow. "Um, Yugi? Is this 'snow' toxic???" He asked.  
  
I began to laugh at this. "No, of course not. I guess it never snowed in Egypt." I said.  
  
"No. I don't like this stuff. Can we go back inside???" He asked. I looked at him and smiled.  
  
"What are you smiling about???" He asked angrily. "I think your afraid of snow." I said.  
  
"Uh, no. It's just 'cold' out here." He said and walked faster. I laughed and caught up with him.  
  
What could have happened to Bakura??? Yami Bakura sounded so scared…Maybe he was just afraid of the snow…  
  
"We're here." Yami said as he picked up some snow.  
  
"What's the snow for???" I asked. He just smiled and said nothing. I knocked on the door and Yami Bakura opened it.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Yami just threw a snowball in Yami Bakura's face.  
He began to run in circles, yelling.  
  
"GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!!!" He yelled continuously.  
  
I turned to Yami angrily. "YAMI WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" I asked.  
  
"I don't like him." Yami replied.  
  
"That's no reason to scare him." I said.  
  
"GET IT OFF!!!" Yami Bakura yelled. He was banging his head on the wall.  
  
"Stop it. You'll hurt your brain." I said. Then he stopped, turned around and glared at me.  
  
  
*Yami Bakura's POV*  
  
  
I felt like punching Yami in the face. So I did.  
  
"JERK!!!" He yelled.  
  
"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!!" Yugi stomped. "WE'RE SUPPOSED TO HELP BAKURA!!!!"  
  
Yami stopped and looked at him. "Okay, Okay, Calm down!" He said.  
  
"Okay, what happened?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW?! If I did, do you think I would've called you?" I asked.  
  
"Um...Yes?" He said.  
  
I was getting tired of them. How could they possibly help???  
  
"Where is he?" Yami asked. I pointed to him on the couch.  
  
"He looks so pale. Almost..." Yugi stopped.  
  
"Dead?" I heard someone say. I remembered I didn't lock the door. I turned and saw someone...and they had...THE MILLENIUM ROD!!!  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
END!!!!  
*people get ready to flame*  
Oh no!  
*pulls out Umbrella*  
I was kidding!!!  
*someone pours water on the flames*  
That was close! Anyways let me know what you think.  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	3. lost soul

Yami Bakura's POV:  
  
The person just smiled evily and vanished.  
  
"Did you see that?!" I yelled.  
  
"See what?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I sensed some dark energy..." Yami said with his eyes closed.  
  
"Dark energy?" Yugi asked.  
  
"It was probably nothing." Yami said as he opened his eyes and looked at him.  
  
"It was something!!!" I yelled. "I mean, someone."  
  
"How do you know?" Yami asked.  
  
What kind of moronic question is that?!  
  
"I SAW SOMEONE!!!!" I yelled.  
  
"Calm down. Who was it?" Yugi asked.  
  
Another stupid question.  
  
"How they hell should I know?!" I said.  
  
Yami's POV:  
  
I sighed and sat down on a nearby chair. Maybe he DID see someone. Or he could just be going insane...Hmm...He's probably insane.  
  
"What did the person look like?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I don't know. But I saw the Millenium Rod..." Yami Bakura said.  
  
I almost fell out of my seat. Then I turned to him.  
  
"MILLENIUM ROD?!" I yelled.  
  
"I JUST SAID THAT!!!" Yami Bakura yelled.  
  
"Was it Malik?!" Yugi asked.  
  
"NO!!! IT WAS NOT MALIK!!!...It was a psycho..." Yami Bakura said.  
  
"I guess you two could realate." I laughed.  
  
"Oh shut up." He said.  
  
Yugi walked over to the phone. "I think I should call Malik." He said. Then he picked up the phone and dialed some numbers.  
  
"Hello?" He asked. Then I heard Malik's voice. Then Yugi did some talking on that reciver thing.  
"Yeah, uh huh, yeah, uh huh, yeah. Bye." He said. Then he put that thing down and walked back.  
  
"Malik says he dosn't have the Millenium Rod." Yugi said.  
  
"I told you." Yami Bakura said. Then he got up and headed for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?!" I yelled as I got up.  
  
"I'm going to find that psycho." He said.  
  
Has he lost his mind?! Does he have any idea how hard it is to find ONE person in this city?! Its going to be even harder since he dosn't know who hes looking for!!!  
  
"Your going to find someone you don't know?" Yugi asked almost laughing.  
  
"I think we should wait here and think of something that will actually work!!!" I yelled.  
  
"Fine." He said. Then I walked back into the living room and sat down on one of the chairs.  
  
Yugi's POV:  
  
"Hey Yami you want a cookie?" I asked as I sat down next to him.  
  
"No." He said dully.  
  
"Is something wrong?" I asked as I looked at him.  
  
"No. I'm just thinking." He said as he turned on the TV.  
  
"Hes waking up." Yami Bakura said.  
  
I turned to Bakura. His eyes opened slowly. They looked so lifeless.   
He wasn't doing anything but lying there and looking at the ceiling.  
  
"His eyes..." Yami said as he looked closley at him.  
  
"What is it?" Yami Bakura asked.  
  
"He..." Yami stopped and his face fell. "He dosn't have a soul..."  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
Bakura: How could you do this to me?!  
Hikari: I didn't do anything!!! It was that evil person.  
Y.Bakura: Who?  
Hikari: You'll see...MWHAHAHAHAH!!!  
Y.Bakura: 0_0  
Bakura: What evil person???  
Hikari: I can't tell you.  
Y.Bakura: But this fic is about me!!!  
Bakura: Its about me.  
Seto: Am I the evil person?  
Hikari: Yeah.  
Seto: Really?!  
Hikari: No.  
Seto: Darn.  
___________________________________________________________________________ 


	4. more items?

___________________________________________  
  
*Yugi's POV*  
  
What?! No soul? The only person that could do this is Pegasus!!!...But its impossbile for Pegasus to do this...Well, it was impossible for Joey to pass math and he did. 0.o  
  
*knock* *knock*  
  
"..."  
  
*knock* *knock*  
  
"..."  
  
"GET THE DAMN DOOR!!!" Yami Bakura shouted.  
  
I quickly ran over to the door and opened it. It was Anzu, Honda, Joey, Serenity, Kaiba and Mokuba. They all looked so cold. I don't mean angery I mean freezing cold.  
  
"C-can w-we c-c-c-c-ome i-ns-side???" Anzu asked shaking. I nodded and let them in.  
  
"I'm not staying for long." Kaiba said coldly. I didn't mean freezing cold I meant just cold.  
  
"Why?" Yami asked curiously as he played around with the remote.  
  
"I'm very busy today and I don't know why I was dragged over here!!!" Kaiba yelled.  
  
"Alright!!!" Joey yelled. Kaiba just glared at him.  
  
"Why are we here?" Anzu asked as she tried to get the heater to work.  
  
"SOMEONE HAS BAKURA's SOUL!!!" Yami yelled. Everyone backed away from him.  
  
"Calm down!" I said.  
  
"Someone has Bakura's soul?" Joey asked.  
  
I nodded and started to think. It had to be someone with a Millenium Item...Yami Bakura says it wasn't Malik but there was someone with the Millenium Rod. Someone could've taken the rod...  
'Yugi!' Yami interupted my thoughts and almost gave me a heart attack.  
  
'DON'T DO THAT!!!' I yelled in my mind.  
  
'Sorry.' He said.  
  
'Can I ask you something?' I asked.  
  
'You just did' He said.  
  
'Can I ask you TWO things?' I asked.  
  
'I'm listening.' He said.  
  
'How many Millenium Items exist?' I asked.  
  
'Well...I'm not sure...' Yami said. 'There were 3 more that were locked away...They were called the Forrbiden Items.' He said.  
  
'Locked away?' I asked.  
  
'Yes. They were just TOO powerful...' He said trailing off.  
  
'Do you think the person who has Bakura's soul has one of those items that were locked away?' I asked.  
  
'Hmm...There was someone who possesed one of those items...' He trailed off again.  
  
'So...if we just find the person whos the rencarnation of the person who had that Millenium Item then we can get Bakura's soul back.' I said.  
  
'It won't be that easy.' Yami said.  
  
"EARTH TO YAMI AND YUGI!!!" Joey yelled.  
  
"Oh sorry." I said. Then I explained to everyone about the Forrbiden Items.  
  
"So, we have to find this person?" Anzu asked.  
  
I nodded and the phone rang.  
  
"..."  
  
*RING RING*  
  
"..."  
  
*RING RING*  
  
"GET THE DAMN PHONE!!!" Yami Bakura yelled.  
  
*Yami Bakura's POV*  
  
Kaiba quickly picked it up. "Hello? How did you know he- What? Fine!" He said on the phone. Then he turned to me. "Its for you!" He said angerly and he handed it to me.  
  
"For HIM!?" Joey asked. "Why don't I get any phone calls?!"  
  
"Your a moron." Kaiba said.  
  
I just ignored them and began talking.  
  
"What?" I asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Hello." I heard a female voice. "You should really be watching Ryou. He could just disapear then pop out and kill you." She laughed.  
  
"He dosn't have a soul." I said angerly.  
  
"I know. Just an empty shell...I could just tell him what to do and he'll do it." She said.  
  
She was begining to annoy me. But she sounded familiar.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
  
Then I heard giggling on the line. "Oh You'll see..." She said in a deadly tone. Then the line went dead.  
  
_________________________________________________________ 


	5. the castle

_________________________________________  
???: You'd better give me a name!!!  
Hikari: I can't think of one!  
???: Well, hurry up!  
Hikari: HEY!!! I can make you lose all your power  
if I want!  
???: 0.o :faints:  
Hikari: I didn't do anything yet.  
???: ::gets up:: Oh.  
???: THE WORLD WILL BE MINE!!!   
::laughs:: ::chokes:: ::wheeze:: ::thud::  
Yami: Are you okay?  
???: I am now that you're near me...::slaps herself:: Hey! What the hell  
is going on here?!  
Hikari: I'm trying to turn this into a romance.  
???: ::twitches::  
Yami: 0_0  
???: I want a name!!! ::cries::  
Hikari: Maybe it should be a drama...  
???: This IS a drama!  
Yami Bakura: And humor.  
???: Who cares?! I just want a name!  
Yami: JUST GET ON WITH IT!!!  
_________________________________________  
  
*Yami Bakura's POV*  
  
I slammed the phone down and walked into the kitchen. Who was that? The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't remember anything.  
  
And what the hell did she mean by You'll see...? I sighed and tried to figure this out. I decided to walk over to Bakura.  
  
"He's still the same." Yugi sighed.  
  
I looked at him for a minute then sat down on the couch. Why the hell did that that psycho take his soul.  
  
  
*Yugi's POV*  
  
I yawned and looked at my watch. MIDNIGHT!?  
  
'YUGI DON'T DO THAT!!!' Yami yelled in my mind.  
  
'Sheesh! Alright, I was just a little surprised.'  
  
'You'll be even more surprised when you take a look out the window.'  
  
What did he mean? I took a look out the window...  
  
'HEY!!! YOU TRICKED ME!!!' I yelled in my mind.  
  
I could hear Yami laughing out loud. Then I turned and glared at him then I just shruged and sat down on the couch.  
  
I guess we could leave now that Bakura has his soul back...But what if this person has something planned...  
  
"SETO!!!" Mokuba said. "I'm tired!"  
  
Kaiba sighed and told him to be quiet. "OK, lets go." He said. "We're outta here!" Kaiba said to us.  
  
"BYE!!!" Mokuba said.  
  
  
*Nobody's POV*  
  
A female figure walked to the side of Bakura's house. She had a pale white face, emotionless violet eyes and long black hair that hung losely.  
  
She was wearing a pair of long black gloves and black dress, arms and revealed a little bit of her chest. Her dress seemed to be very long at the end.  
  
She looked very witch-like but she didn't have green skin and warts or a hat. Slowly she walked over to to the door.  
  
"Hmmm... should I use the front door to get in? What am I thinking?! I can just go in." She said. She went to the side and went through the wall.  
  
  
*Yami Bakura's POV*  
  
Bakura was STILL the same. He was just lying there with his eyes open and staring at the ceiling. Then he jumped up suddenly.  
  
"NO!!!" Bakura yelled. "SHE'S COMING!!!"  
  
He got his soul back?! Wait! What the hell is he talking about. Oh! So that bitch is coming here?  
  
"Bakura! Calm down! Who are you talking about?" Yami asked.  
  
"Who do you think?!" He yelled.  
  
DAMNIT. Why can't I remember?! What the hell is going.  
  
'Aw, you don't remember me?' I heard a voice. I turned and saw no one. 'I'm in your head, stupid!'  
  
"WHAT!?" I said outloud. Both Yugi and Yami looked at me.  
  
'Hm, you must've lost some of your memory...Why don't you kill Yugi for me? I'll be happy to restore your memory if you do that for me.' She said.  
  
SHUT UP!!!  
  
'I'll take that as a no. I'd just like you to know I don't take rejection very well.' She said. Then I heard giggling. Yami and Yugi spun around I did the same too.  
  
"Hello." She waved and had a cold smile on her face.  
  
Anzu backed away until she hit the wall. Joey just went in front of Serenity to protect her.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Joey yelled. She just ignored Joey and turned to Yugi.  
  
"Yugi?" She asked. Her voice was soft but cold. "I'd like you to come with me."  
  
Yami glared at her and stepped in front of Yugi. "Leave him alone!" Yami yelled.  
  
She gave Yami one of her glares and put her hand into the air.  
  
"What the..." Joey said.  
  
Then she turned her hand to the right and Yami dropped to his knees gasping for air. "Don't EVER get in my way again!!!" She screamed.  
  
Then she seemed to freeze everyone.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I asked. She turned to me and walked over.  
  
"None of your buisiness." She said.   
  
Then she placed her gloved hand on my forehead and everything went black.  
  
*Bakura's POV*  
  
Where am I? And what does that person want with Yugi? What did she do to my Yami? Then I noticed Yugi, Joey, Anzu and Serenity next to me. They were all unconcious.  
  
I got to my feet and shook them. "Wake up!" I whispered. This room looked like a dungeon. Yugi seemed to turn over and then he opened his eyes and jumped up.  
  
"W-where are?!" He asked as he looked around. I shrugged and looked around the damp room. It looked like we were trapped since we're surronded by water.  
  
Then everyone else seemed to wake up. ""Whoa! This is like something from a horror movie!" Joey said. I shuddered and glared at Joey.  
  
"Sorry." Joey scrathed the back of his head. "But who was that witch?"  
  
Serenity slapped Joey on the back of his head. "Joey, its not nice to call people names!"  
  
Joey rubbed his head and turned to Serenity. "Did you see what she did to Yami!? And she dressed like a witch so shes probably a witch."  
  
"Oh." Serenity said.  
  
I looked around the room continuously. A ladder apeared! Where did that come from? It wasn't there a minute ago.  
  
"A ladder?" I said. Everyone turned to me and looked. This is odd.  
  
"I guess we should go up." Yugi said and scrathed his head.  
  
Everyone turned back to Yugi and nodded. We hurried up the ladder and came to a room in front of an ocean.  
  
"Its beautiful!" Serenity exclaimed as she when to look at the ocean. I examined everything. This is DEFINATLY a castle.  
  
*Serenity's POV*  
  
This ocean looks familiar I turned to Joey. He might think this is familiar too.   
  
"Joey?" I asked.  
  
"Doesn't that beach look familiar?"  
  
"Huh? What are you talking ab-HEY! I this IS familiar."  
  
Wow. This is the place me and Joey went to before. I looked up at the sky. Black and red.  
  
"Umm...this dosen't look normal..." I said and pointed to the sky.  
  
Honda looked up and squinted. "That is NOT normal, dude!" Honda yelled.  
  
I looked all around. Where are we? I rubbed my head and shoved my hair out of my eyes.  
  
What happened?  
  
"Guys?" Yugi said.  
  
"Yeah?" Anzu answered. "What is it?"  
  
"I don't think this is our world. Maybe we're in the past or another demension or something." Yugi thouht outloud.  
  
Well, that explains why the sky is red and black.  
  
"Yugi..." I heard a voice behind me.  
  
*Anzu's POV*  
  
Its Yami! Alright, maybe he knows whats going on.  
  
"YAMI!" Yugi yelled.  
  
Yami slowly walked over to Yugi. Something isn't right...Yami looks so pale and emotionless...  
  
"Yami?" Yugi asked and stared.  
  
Yami continued walking and then halted in front of Yugi. Then he grabbed Yugi be the neck and began choking him!  
  
"STOP!!!" I screamed and ran twards them.  
  
_________________________________  
Hikari: Ooooooooooo!  
Yugi: (cries) W-why? Why could Yami  
do that?  
Yami Bakura: I HATE THIS CHAPTER!  
Yami: ...  
Anzu: ME TOO!  
Joey: PURPLE!  
Yami: ...  
Hikari: Um, review?  
__________________________________ 


	6. cards and shopping

*Anzu's POV*  
  
Joey and Honda tried to stop Yami but it was no use. I couldn't take it anymore. Why is he doing this!?  
  
"STOP IT!!!" I screamed and tried to pull Yami away. Surprisingly, Yami dropped Yugi and fell to his knees then colapsed.  
  
Yami moved but his eyes seemed to be fading...Then he shut them. I turned to Yugi and he finally caught his breath.  
  
"What...happened to Yami?" Yugi asked. Joey seemed to jump at this and smiled.  
  
"Heeey!" Joey exclaimed and bounced, almost making a crack in the floor. I sat on the edge of the castle  
  
and listened. How fragile is this place? We'd better be careful...I looked up but shut my eyes as  
  
a powerful breeze blew sand into my face. Then it just stopped. I looked back to Yami and let out a depressing sigh.  
  
"...THIS is just like Scream 3!" Joey jumped and smirked proudly. I got up and smacked him on the back of his  
  
head.  
  
"JOEY! This is not ONE bit like that movie!" I shouted as I threw my hands into the air.  
  
Joey glared and angerily shook a fist.  
  
"Well...shes right." I heard Yami. I jerked my head into the direction of his voice and saw him sitting there.  
  
We all took a step away from him but Yugi walked up to him.  
  
"Umm...Yami? What...um, happened?" Yugi asked slowly. I waited anxiously for Yami's answer.  
  
Will he know?...Will he know why we're here?...Hm, maybe we've been here all along...  
  
"I...was possesed." Yami said. He immeadiently caught my attention with that. Everyone sat  
  
down and waited for Yami to tell us about...well...everything.  
  
"Go on." Honda said. Yami just rubbed his head and laughed nervously.  
  
"Um, thats it. Thats all I remember." Yami said.  
  
  
*Mai's POV*  
  
  
These clothes are horrible! I shouldn't have come to this new mall.  
  
"Ma'am may I help you?" The cashier asked. I shook my head and stomped out.  
  
Stupid Joey! He said there would be sale...and he said he'd call me! That jerk! When I see him, hes dead!!!  
  
I sighed and walked to my car. Then I relaxed and smelled the air. Eeeewww...whats that smell?  
  
"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!" I heard someone screan. I looked in the direction the voice came from.  
  
Hey, if its the end of the world there must be a huge end of the world sale!  
  
I threw my stuff into the trunk and walked over. "Whats going on?" I asked.  
  
"IT'S..."  
  
"Hey! Quit yelling, I can hear just fine." I said and put my hands on my hips.  
  
"Look up."  
  
I slowly tilted my head upwards. The sky...its...red...and...black...?!  
  
I stepped back until I hit my car...  
  
"Thats it..." I said outloud. "...No more caffine for me..."  
  
Something freaky is going on! And I am not gonna sit around and do nothing. But...what if this is something big...  
  
Oh, duh! It IS something big! The sky dosen't normally turn black and red! I sighed and plopped down into my car.  
  
I put the key in and started it up. I sighed and pulled back. And then I crashed. Oooohhh, this day just couldn't get any better.  
  
"Learn to drive, woman!" Someone yelled.  
  
"Oh get a life!" I yelled and shook my fist. How the hell was I supposed to know there was a traffic jam!?  
  
I got out of my car and grabbed my stuff.  
  
"Might as well walk." I sighed and stomped out. Dosen't anybody care about whats going on!?  
  
I pulled my hand to my sholder and rubbed it then I stopped and sat down on a bench.  
  
I stared at the grey sidewalk for a while and twirled my hair around my finger.  
  
"I can't take it!" I yelled. Then I covered my mouth and looked around. Good, nobody heard.  
  
If they did I'd probably be in a mental aslyum. I sat up and headed to my house.  
  
"What the...?!" I yelled. My house has been replaced with a castle?! I must be going insane!  
  
I closed my eyes tightly and then opened them. Its still there...Maybe I'm not imagining this.  
  
Some freaky stuff has been happening since I met Yugi and-WAIT! They could be here.  
  
Somehow, someway, Yugi and his friends were always in the middle of these freaky things.  
  
I looked for a way in. Nothing. There was a drawbridge but it wasn't down.  
  
Ah what the heck. I'll go into the water. It's not like I'm gonna die if I go in.  
  
I stepped in a little and pulled my foot out. Its cold! And I ruined my boot...  
  
Then a jellyfish popped out of the water. It wasn't an ordanairy jellyfish it was like the one in...duel monsters...?  
  
I yelped and fell backwards. Then I jerked my head up and looked at it in panic. I got up but then I card fell out of my shirt pocket.  
  
Harpie Lady sisters! I looked at it for a minute and then reached to pick it up. Then I fell back again when it began to glow.  
  
It came to life?! The 3 harpies turned to me.  
  
"W-what?" I asked and stepped back. I just heard a screech from the one on the left.  
  
I looked at them for a minute and arched an eyebrow. What do they want me to do? OH! DUH! They want me to tell them to attack.  
  
"Harpies attack!" I commanded and before I knew it the Jellyfish was gone in a flurry of yellow and red.  
  
I blinked and jumped up.   
  
"Yeah!" I yelled in that annoying way Joey did but, he was cute when he did it.  
  
I smiled to myself and then turned back to the Harpies. Then began to glow again. Are they going back? Was I really that annoying?  
  
What now? I sheiled myself from the light and then looked back. Well, they've become a card again.  
  
I picked it up with sucess and smiled. Hm, maybe I can actually do this.  
  
  
*Yami Bakura's POV*  
  
I don't understand! The Millenium Rod dosen't take souls. It takes over minds. How did she do this?  
  
I looked around at my surroundings and blinked. A castle? I pulled myself off the damp ground. And looked out  
  
the window. What the hell!? The sky is red and black. How did this happ-Oh right. That witch...  
  
"What are you doing here?!" I spun around and saw her glaring.  
  
I groaned and shot back a glare. "You brought me here!" I spat.  
  
She stopped glaring and blinked. She seemed to have an embarassed look on her face.  
  
"Right. Your little 'friends' are here too." She said smartly.  
  
What?! What 'little friends' is she talking about. I turned to her and she glared again.  
  
"What do you want?!" I asked.  
  
She placed a finger on her chin and thought. Then she rubbed her head. "I seemed to have forgotten..." She turned away.  
  
What?! She forgot why she brought us here?! How dumb can one person possibly be!?  
  
She glared at me. "I heard that!" She yelled and stomped. A chandilier fell from its old chain and landed severel feet  
  
away from her.  
  
Must be pretty dumb. I heard soft talking coming from somewhere above. From what I could see, I was somewhere in the lower  
  
level of this castle. I wonder how big this place is? Sounds pretty faint.  
  
"Theres something I want to know. How did you bring us here?" I asked.  
  
She pulled out the Millenium Rod from out of nowhere and hit me on the head. I groaned and rubbed my head.  
  
"How dumb can you be? Isn't it obvious?" She raised an eyebrow. And placed her hands on her hips.  
  
I thought for a minute. How is it obvious.  
  
"Uh, no!" I shouted.  
  
"I used my own powers, idiot!" She yelled. "And..."  
  
"...if I remember my plan, I'll kill you all or somthing." She dropped the Millenium Rod and turned to the door and walked out.  
  
I picked up the rod and blinked. Why would she drop it? I looked closley at it.  
  
"Its broken..."  
  
  
*Mai's POV*  
  
"Hm? What now..." I sighed and looked around. No way to get in...I looked around. The windows!  
  
One of them are open. But where could it take me to? I sighed and turned to my right. But I remembered something.  
  
There was a vine leading to the top. I had to walk all the way around the castle to find it again.  
  
I put my hands on it and began to climb. It was a little rough at first but I got it.  
  
"I can do this..." I repeated and saw the top. FINALLY!  
  
"OW!" I yelped. A rose thorn! I used to like Roses! I heard the sound of sneakers hitting the floor.  
  
"MAI!!!" I heard everyone yell. Joey pulled me up and I sighed in relief.  
  
Everyone waited for me to catch my breath. "Mai, what are you doing here?" Yugi raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh ummm..." Well, I want to help. Actually, not knowing whats going on is driving my insane!  
  
Just let me help. "I'll help." I said and smiled proudly.  
  
Joey smiled. "Thats great. Sooo...can ya help us get out?" Joey rubbed the back of his head.  
  
I said Anzu glare and she smacked him on the back of the head. "JOEY!!! WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE!" Anzu yelled.  
  
Whoa! I didn't know she could yell so loudly. How does everyone stand her? Hm, she must not yell  
  
that often.  
  
I looked around and remembered something again!   
  
"Heeeeeeeey!" I said.  
  
Yugi turned to me. "What is it?" Yugi asked as he toyed with the Millenium Puzzle.  
  
"When I was out there, a Jellyfish-a real one from the game, it apeared..." I said. I was going to countinue  
  
but was stopped by everyones stared. I cleared my throat and continued.  
  
"...um, anyways, my Harpie Lady Sisters card fell out of my pocket..." I was once again interupted.  
  
Erg! Why do I keep on getting interupted!?   
  
"Um, Mai..." Joey raised his hand. I couldn't help but smile a little and motioned like a teacher.  
  
I reaaaaally want to tell them!  
  
"Did it fall out of your chest pocket or..." Joey was gonna go on but Anzu smacked him on the back of his head again.  
  
Joey rubbed his head and I continued.  
  
"As I was saying...the card fell out of my pocket and came to-uh...life." I folded my hands behind my back and waited  
  
for response. Yami blinked.  
  
"Well, if you can bring your cards to life I don't see why we can't." Yami crossed his arms.  
  
Then Joey blinked and then beamed. "HEY! I've got an idea! We can bring our cards to life and kick that-um, person's butt!" Joey smiled.  
  
"Great idea, bro!" Honda high-fived Joey.  
  
Yami's face fumed. "Hey-I said that!"  
  
Serenity turned to him. "Just let him be happy."  
  
I couldn't help but smile a little. I hope she wouldn't start a speach about happiness. I turned to Anzu.  
  
She looked like she got an idea and then she began another friendship speach.  
  
For once, I didn't feel like killing her. I just listened. The girl makes sense.  
  
  
*Yugi's POV*  
  
Anzu's friendship speaches are great!  
  
'Aww...you two wuv eachwuthor...' Yami joked. I felt myself getting red. I turned to Yami and glared  
  
as he smiled. I just sighed and let it go. He dosen't smile to often.  
  
"Well...don't you guys think we should be trying to get out?" Anzu asked with a smile.  
  
I nodded and headed for the nearby door.  
  
  
*Seto's POV*  
  
Why'd those idiots want me to come?! They knew I had better things to do! Like making the new version  
  
of the Duel disks! Thats it...they must've wanted me to be late with it! I'll kill them when I see them...  
  
"Seto, I'm gonna go to sweep..." Mokuba said and yawned.  
  
I turned to him and nodded. Then I turned to my laptop. I'll design it later. I haven't gotten  
  
any sleep for 2 days. I got up and noticed a card glowing from my desk.  
  
The light became brighter and brighter. I sheilded my eyes and head a breaking noise.  
  
"Oh crap!" I said as I looked up. The roof is broken! All because of the...  
  
...  
  
...Blue eyes white Dragon...?!  
  
  
*************************************************  
Hikari: Yay! 6th chapter complete! THE END!  
???: WHAT!? You didn't even give me a name. I'll burn  
you! Then I'll blow you to smitherenes with a rocket  
launcher!  
Hikari: HEY! I was kidding.  
Yami Bakura: No you weren't.  
Hikair: SHUT UP!  
Kaiba: Why is there a Blue eyes in my home!?  
Hikari: SHUT UP! You should be honored that such  
a legendary dragon is in your home!  
Kaiba: Oh, sorry.  
Hikari: ^_^  
************************************************* 


	7. bloody rose

*Kaiba's POV*  
  
Okay. I must remain calm. There is a Blue Eyes White Dragon in my home...What should I do...?  
  
And what do I do about the roof?! That roof cost more than three million dollars! All because of the damn...  
  
"SETO!!!" Mokuba's voice rang through my ears. I sighed and panicked. I walked around a bit and tilted my  
  
head to the blue eyes again. Mokuba is gonna see it and start crying. Then I won't get any sleep. I know Mokuba very  
  
well, I know that he'll just cry. The door knob turned and Mokuba walked in and gasped as he saw the blue eyes.  
  
I covered my ears so I wouldn't hear his crying.  
  
"That is soooooooooo...COOL!!!" Mokuba shouted and jumed. I removed my hands from my ears and blinked.  
  
I blinked once more and looked at him skipping around the Blue Eyes.  
  
"STOP THAT! It might eat you!" I shouted and chased after Mokuba. Suddenly Mokuba stopped and turned to me.  
  
"You want the Blue Eyes to leave, Seto?" Mokuba asked in a sad babyish voice. I just groaned then nodded.  
  
Mokuba hung his head down sadly and then cheerfully brought it up.  
  
"Seto, if you want it to go back, you should put the card face down. Sorta like in the game. It might work." He smiled and skipped out.  
  
I blinked. How the heck did he know that? Oh who cares! I walked over to the card and felt the smoothness for a bit.  
  
I looked back at the blue eyes and then flipped the card down. Then the Blue Eyes began to glow that with that damn light again.  
  
"Not again..." I sheilded myself from the light once more and then heard some more breaking. What now?!  
  
Well, the Blue Eyes is gone...I turned to the card and reached to pick it up. Just as I was about to it faded a little.  
  
"What the-"  
  
It disapeared and then came back and faded a little. Then it appeared for the last time and vanished.  
  
I narrowed my eyes on the empty brown desk and placed my hands on the cold surface.  
  
"Someone will pay..."  
  
  
*Yami's POV*  
  
"Something tells me we should get out of here. FAST!" I exclaimed. Then I folded my arms and waited for someone to agree.  
  
To my surprise, nobody had that feeling of leaving. Whats wrong with them?! We may end up getting killed.  
  
"I sense something..." I shut my eyes but opened them when I heard Yugi in my mind.  
  
'What do you sense?' Yugi asked slowly.  
  
I'm not sure...  
  
"Thats strange..." Anzu began. "Do you feel something...breaking?" Anzu turned to me with concern in her eyes.  
  
I thought for a moment in the silence. I looked to the ground. It was starting to break.  
  
"The castle is going to colapse?!" I shouted. Anzu gasped and saw everything crumbling beneath us.  
  
  
*Anzu's POV*  
  
Oh my god! The ground was just breaking for no reason. This dosen't make any sense and we can't do anything about it.  
  
My eyes darted around for some way to keep anyone from getting hurt. Then it hit me. The door!  
  
"The door we came through to get up here! Maybe we can get out before this place breaks!" I smiled.  
  
Everyone ran to the door but Mai. I turned to her and saw her thinking.  
  
"What?!" I asked. My eyes kept on moving back and forth to everyone and her. Does she want to die?!  
  
Mai looked at me for a moment and it looked like she was going to say something.  
  
"Even if we go down do you think we'll make it out in time?" Mai asked rapidly.  
  
Well, its certainly better than standing here, waiting to die! Will you just come with us! I thought you wanted  
  
to help...  
  
"Just come on! Do you want to die?!" I shouted and watched as more and more of the floor began to colapse.  
  
"COME ON!" Joey shouted. Mai and sighed and ran over to them. I saw Honda and Yami trying to get the door  
  
to open up. But nothing. I frowned and walked to the door. I put my hand on it and amazingly, my hand went through the door.  
  
"What...?!" Yugi exclaimed and stuck his hand in too. "Are we ghosts or something?"  
  
I thought for a moment. I don't feel like a ghost. But then again...what am I saying?!  
  
"Of course not, Yugi. Lets just...you know, go through the door." I said and jumped through. I looked at where  
  
we were and couldn't belive it...the inside was so much...fancier and NOTHING was damaged.  
  
"Its like being in a cruise ship!" Yugi shouted. Everyone smiled at but I couldn't find Joey anywhere.  
  
  
  
*Mai's POV*  
  
I saw Anzu looking back and fourth for someone. Who's she looking for? I checked to make sure everybody was here.  
  
Someone was missing...JOEY!  
  
"Joey's not here..." I frowned and looked around for him. Serenity turned to me quickly.  
  
"What do you mean Joey's not here?!" Serenity frowned and started looking for him too. Anzu looked like she was going  
  
to make another speach.  
  
"Hm...do you think he's hiding because of....you know...the 'things'....?" Anzu asked and straitened up her skirt.  
  
I sighed in relief.  
  
"What thing? Why don't I know about it?" Ryou asked. I guess Joey dosen't like telling anyone about his fear.  
  
I laughed and little and then straitened myself up.  
  
"Joey is afraid of clowns's." I smiled. I thought I was going to have another round of laughter. I always did that when  
  
I thought of that.  
  
"Joey? Its okay. There aren't any clowns's here. You can stop hiding." I said and waited for Joey to come out.  
  
He came out and looked around in fear like a little kid afraid of hobo's...He might be afraid of hobo's too...  
  
Joey clung to my arm and looked around. "Clowns's are mean..."  
  
Everyody sighed and we continued walking. It was a little unconfortable to walk while dragging someone with you.  
  
"Ummm...where do we go?" Ryou asked. Everybody shrugged but Serenity was thinking of something else.  
  
"Do you guys smell something?" Serenity asked. Everyones eyes imeadiently turned to Joey and we glared at him.  
  
"HEEEEEY! I took a shower today!" He pulled himself away from my arm and glared at everyone.  
  
Serenity giggled a little and lightly hit Joey in the arm.  
  
"They were just kidding, Joey." She giggled again.  
  
  
*Aurora's POV*  
  
I looked at my surroundings and took off my gloves. A feild of flowers. The only place I haven't destroyed in this world that hasn't been drained.  
  
I grabbed a rose from the ground and smelled the fragrance it produced. How odd. I looked up at the sky and stared blankly at it for some time.  
  
My grip around the rose tightened when I thought of that bastard. Nobody kills me and gets away with it...  
  
I felt a painful stinging in my hand. I winced and dropped the rose which was covered in my blood. I shivered and  
  
looked at my bloody hand. I slowly picked the thorns out and looked at the blood. I looked back at the aera   
  
where the castle was located. It was breaking! What did those idiots do?! I healed my hand and placed my gloves back on.  
  
Then I turned back to the castle and started walking to it.  
  
  
*Ryou's POV*  
  
'Hey, idiot!' I heard someone in my mind. I shuddered up but thankfully nobody saw me.  
  
'Yami?' I asked catiously.  
  
'Who else can talk to you like this?!'  
  
'I don't know...'  
  
'What the hell is going on?!'  
  
'How should I know? This place is...unreal.'  
  
'Duh, its unreal! What did you do? This place is shaking for no reason!'  
  
What? It feels okay here. Where are you?  
  
'I think I'm in the room next to you.'  
  
WHAT?! How can we not feel it, but you can?!  
  
"How the hell should I know?!" I spun around to see a door and my Yami popped out.  
  
How did he get here so fast!?   
  
"YOU!" Yami shouted as he pointed to him. My Yami just scoffed and and wacked his hand away.  
  
Suddenly I heard someone shouting.  
  
_____________________________________________  
Hikari: Okay this chapter sucked.  
???: Hm...Aurora...not a very good name for me.  
Hikari: HEY! I want you to use your name! Not '???'  
got that?!  
???: No.  
Hikari: KILL HER!  
Aurora: HEY! I'm the star of this fic! Just ask the audience!  
Hikari: Audience is she the star of this fic?  
Audience: NO!  
_______________________________________________ 


End file.
